Mac and Tosh
'''Mac and Tosh' are two endlessly exuberant, incessantly positive and unfailingly polite gophers. They are best brothers who own the local antique shop, called Antiques. Summary In their debut, Best Friends, Mac and Tosh are contestants on the show, Besties, facing Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck. Tosh's first question was what was his best friend, Mac's favorite food and he guessed the correct answer, which was pureed butternut squash in a balsamic reduction with just a hint of clover. When the show goes on a break, they wanted to become friends with Bugs and Daffy, who were both upset at each other, didn't want a handshake from them or didn't want to be their friends. In the end, they both win, after Daffy messes up on a question about Bugs' catchphrase. Mac and Tosh are later seen on the cruise ship, playing shuffleboard. They are also seen in the cruise dinner, in the table, which had the captain and Bugs and Daffy, where Bugs says that Daffy is being a stalker and he didn't want him and Daffy to end up like Mac and Tosh. He then says "No offense." to which Mac and Tosh say "None taken." Image:The Goofy Gophers' Good Luck Handshake.png|Mac and Tosh make a good luck handshake to each other.|link=Best Friends Image:Goofy Gophers Won.png|Mac and Tosh win Besties by 100 points, against Bugs and Daffy.|link=Best Friends Image:None Taken.png|When Bugs says he doesn't want him and Daffy want to be like them, Bugs says no offense and they say none taken.|link=Best Friends In Devil Dog, Mac and Tosh are both the announcers for the dog show, both wearing green shirts, before the riot regarding the escaped Tasmanian Devil begun. Image:Snapshot20110626164851.png|Mac and Tosh both announcing the dog show.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626164912.png|Mac and Tosh both laughing with each other.|link=Devil Dog Image:Snapshot20110626165229.png|Daffy stealing the microphone from Mac and Tosh.|link=Devil Dog In The Foghorn Leghorn Story, Mac and Tosh's antique shop is first shown. Bugs and Yosemite Sam get in a huge fight in the antique store and ruin a bunch of antiques. Then, Daffy and Foghorn Leghorn burst in and make the fighting worse. The Goofy Gophers start laughing and play-fully fighting. They are then shown enjoying Foghorn Leghorn's movie. In Double Date, Mac and Tosh (along with Marvin the Martian) sing a Merrie Melodie about being polite. Image:Snapshot20110726100200.png|Mac and Tosh dining in an antique clock.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100240.png|Mac and Tosh look at Tosh's birthday card sent by his aunt.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726103258.png|Mac gives the banker all of their cash.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100331.png|Mac and Tosh walking to the beat of Be Polite.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100447.png|Mac and Tosh help Granny cross the street.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100455.png|Mac and Tosh massages Granny's feet.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100554.png|Mac and Tosh give the waiter a sweater vest.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100612.png|A tow truck driver puts gas in Mac and Tosh's small car. Features Tosh's Aunt.|link=Be Polite Image:Snapshot20110726100619.png|Mac and Tosh take the tow truck driver to a broadway play.|link=Be Polite In To Bowl or Not to Bowl, Mac and Tosh served as the announcers of the bowling tournament. They sing a Merrie Melodies, entitled You Like/I Like in the episodeThe Float. In The Shelf, they are seen once again, working at Antiques. They make a cameo in Bobcats on Three! at one of Bugs' parties. They make another cameo in You've Got Hate Mail, when they recieve a hateful email from Daffy. In Itsy Bitsy Gopher, Tosh goes missing. Mac recruits Lola and Daffy to conduct a search. They appear in A Christmas Carol, acting in Lola's play, and then singing later on in the episode. In We're In Big Truffle, Bugs and Lola ask the gophers to go into Speedy's mouse hole, searching for Gossamer who had recently been turned into a fog. When they see Speedy's "house" they re-arrange everything. Once Speedy returns to his home, he is dazed and confused at the fancy sight. They sing a Merrie Melodies entitled Drifting Apart, in the episode Dear John. The gophers make a brief cameo in Spread Those Wings and Fly. Here, they do not have any lines. Appearances Season 1 *101. Best Friends (debut) *108. Devil Dog *109. The Foghorn Leghorn Story *112. Double Date (Merrie Melodies) *113. To Bowl or Not to Bowl *123. The Float (Merrie Melodies) *124. The Shelf Season 2 *201. Bobcats on Three (cameo) *202. You've Got Hate Mail (cameo) *203. Itsy Bitsy Gopher *210. A Christmas Carol *211. We’re in Big Truffle *212. Dear John (Merrie Melodies) *214. Spread Those Wings and Fly (cameo) *217. Gribbler's Quest (cameo in Merrie Melodies) *218. The Grand Old Duck of York (cameo in Merrie Melodies) Trivia *According to Yosemite Sam, the two are indisdinguishable. **The easiest way to tell them apart is that Tosh speaks in a slightly higher tone of voice than Mac. *''In Be Polite, the two were revealed to have a grandma. *They own an antique shop called Antiques''. *According to the classic shorts, they are also known as "The Goofy Gophers." Gallery imagesCAF9PWBL.jpg Gophers' Aunt.png MacTosh.jpg Mac missing Tosh.png Category:Characters